It's About Time Sakura
by CherryClementines
Summary: Ino has finally decided to take the matter on her own hands. It's about time her dear friend Sakura got laid. She is up to the challenge up giving Sakura a total makeover, inside and out. The first step, get her a reasonable boyfriend. That can't be too hard, right?


**Soooo, I have posted nothing on this is such a long time! But I decided to just write this and have fun with it! Well I hope you all enjoy!**

** 3**

**Xoxo**

**Christina**

**Stick with the people who bring the magic out of you, and not the madness.**

**-xoxo-**

_Who's that sexy thang I see over there?_

_That's me, standin' in the mirror_

Sakura nervously watched Ino used non-permanent box hair dye. Not able to take her gaze off Ino's hair, that she was ruining! She felt the urge to bite at her painted fingernails, an old nervous habit she still struggled to get rid of. She sent a silent prayer that it would end up looking astonishing.

She was wearing one of Sakura dad's t-shirt. Without the concern of staining due to how raggy and old it was. She would no way destroy her own baby blue blouse.

Meghan Trainor was blasting deafeningly through the speakers. Both were singing along off-key.

"Oh god! Are you sure this was a good idea.." Sakura nerves made her uneasy as she stared at Ino's hair.

"Stop panicking, I'll be able to pull it off. Trust me!" She pursed her red lips together, aware her friend was over-worried about the worst possible outcome.

"You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb, it's not fun. Believe me, I know." Pointing to her own natural cotton-candy hair.

"You are aware of how I love attention!"

Sakura wished she had the confidence Ino had, she had always admired that quality of her best friend. She had been the one to get Sakura out of her shell. Which she would always be thankful for.

Ino had spontaneously purchased the dye without Sakura's approval. Once she tried to discourage her best friend out of the suggestion, ended u only making Ino want to even more. She found it foolish and tried to talk her out of her silly idea, but to no avail.

Ino always loved the shock factor. It made her feel like she was on cloud-nine. The reason she only owned designer items. She won the most stylish girl in highschool. Everyone would rave about all her outfits.

Ino's hair was heavy from the dye, nearly black with a purple hue. Ino cautiously made sure to get the dye on every inch of her long, blonde hair. Not wanting pieces that weren't covered. The dye began to sting her head, but she ignored it. What you do for beauty.

"I'm so excited to see the results!" Finally finished after, making sure it was spread evenly. She had to leave it in for fifteen minutes until she could rinse it out.

Sakura was still skeptic "I still can't believe you are dying your perfect blonde hair. PURPLE!"

Ino rolled her eyes and discarded Sakura's concern, "It's boring though. I need a change. Especially since we go back to college in a little less than a month."

"I would die for your hair."

"If I was you, I'd wanna be me too." Ino winked with a teasingly smile, causing both to burst out laughing.

-xo-

She posed in the mirror, her arm stretched out, trying to get her best angle as she took tons of selfies on her iPhone. She posted the one on her Instagram where she was winking and sticking her tongue out. Her signature red lipstick enhanced her pretty lips.

Bye-bye, blonde. Hello purple (; #newme #dontcare

"Come jump into this picture forehead!"

"God, Pig. You and your need to post everything on social media!"

Ino narrowed her eyes playfully, "Oh, please don't wine!"

"Yes, your highness." Sakura taunted teasingly.

Their light banter was one of the things that kept them so close.

Ino and Sakura both paired with a cheesy smile and stuck their hands out doing a peace sign. Ino snapped a few quick pictures as they both viewed them over, "Damn, we sexy! I'm posting this!"

If I was you, I'd wanna be us too. #sexythangs

-xo-

Sakura and Ino were hanging out in Sakura's room. Her room painted a light lavender, her walls were covered in pictures of her and friends. Pretty little lights were draped around her room. Her book collection all rested on a tall cherry wood bookcase. Her comforter was a baby blue with pink cherry blossom branches. She had a beautiful lily plant that Ino had gifted her for her birthday.

A slightly embarrassing large poster taped on her door of Adam Levine wearing a white t-shirt, his hands in the pocket of his jeans. She had begged her parent's for it during her freshman year of high school.

"Oh, wow. My Instagram followers are going crazy about my new hair!" Her long purple hair in a messy bun and was replying to her comments on her post.

"I bet you are going to become a trendsetter."

"Trust me, I always am." Ino winking at her best friend.

"Is it bad that I'm slightly a little more than excited to go back to school?"

"Yes, it is. But that's what makes you Sakura."

"We still planning to get our own apartment this year, right?"

"Of course! No way am I going to stay in a stupid dorm, with some weird stranger."

"Me too." Sakura was sitting on top of her bed while she searched on Netflix for something to watch. Finally, she put on a show called 'Trinkets.'

"Is it cool if I spend the night here? My parents are on my nerves lately."

"Ah, are they bothering you about your credit cards?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to that. They were getting on my case about how I need to decide my major." Ino exaggerated a long sign.

"Do you have any ideas about what you want to do?"

"Nah, not really. I would love to become a fashion designer. But my parent's don't think that is relevant."

"I've seen your sketches. I think if you got the proper schooling, you would be successful."

"That's what I'm saying, but my mom wants me to be a lawyer, like ew, no.

"I can't see you doing that."

Ino nodded in agreement, "Sooo, is that a yes to a sleepoverr!?" Ino used her famous puppy dog eyes and pouted

"Sure, you are always welcomed.

Ino said as she studied her french manicure, "Want to get our nails done tomorrow?"

"Sure, I could use a fix-up on my own."

Ino had Ariana Grande's song, 'break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored' bursting through her speakers. She was moving along with the music while she interestingly browsed through a magazine. Sitting in her usual place on the little couch next to the window. They were both sipping a cup of warm tea.

"You know what you need."

"Uh.. What?"

"Sex."

Sakura eyes widened, nearly choked on her tea. Her cheeks flushing pink spreading all the way to her chest. Forcing herself to swallow the tea, "Where did that come from?"

She pointed to the cover of her Cosmopolitan magazine, "I need a friend to talk about sex with. Whenever I even mention it you get all grossed out!"

Sakura remained awkwardly silent.

Ino rolled her blue eyes, "Come on, It's about time! You are nineteen and have never been laid!"

"Well, I haven't found the right guy!" Defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"You need to get yourself a boyfriend!" Ino said in a sing-song voice.

"No one is interested in me."

"I doubt that."

"It's true."

"You just don't put yourself out there." Ino said, and then she widened her eyes and stood up, "I have an idea! You need a makeover!"

"Uh. I'm not sure if I like this idea.."

"You have absolutely beautiful eyes and you aren't doing anything with!"

"I've never been good with make-up." Sakura admitted.

"Oh, I know." Ino admitted knowingly, "You always cake on your makeup, covering your freckles."

"I have a feeling this is gonna end badly.."

"None sense!" Ino said sternly, "What you need is some nice eyeliner and to do a dark smokey-eye, and hmmm.. What color lipstick.."

"Ino..."

"Trust me, I know this stuff! Ooooh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

A.N Well I'm ending this heree for now!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
